Il Mio Caro
by jakeward aka lindalu
Summary: Bella finds herself at a ball where nothing is as it seems. Who is trying to "collect" her and can one faceless voice save her? He can, when he is her "Il Mio Caro".


_Disclaimer: I own no rights to the "Twilight Saga". I have simply borrowed them and the idea of them for the purpose of fiction writing and no other purpose. Thank you, SM, for giving us a world filled with characters we have come to love and for the world of almost endless possibilities. _

_This is a One-Shot._

* * *

_Il Mio Caro_

The last place I wanted to go was to a ball, let alone a political fundraising one. The very thought of being forced into a small space with many people - many drunk people - left me with as much anticipation as being trapped in a cage with a lion. But when pressed, I could not say no to this invitation. Jane Volturi was my roommate sophomore year in college, and when her father, Mr. Aro Volturi, decided to run for office, I knew that my luck had run out. Her family always seemed two shades away from being the mafia, and most people simply did not say no to them.

I had heard rumors about Jane and her father, and even about their infamous parties. Liquor and sex seemed to be at the core of most of them. While I never turned down attending a Volturi party because of this speculation, Jane was selective about which parties she _did_ invite me to. That fact left me wondering how much truth existed within the lies surrounding the Volturi.

When Jane invited me as a guest to the fund-raiser, I didn't know what to say. I didn't _want_ to go, but I had been saying no to her with a frequency that should have stopped her asking me at all. Yet she persisted, even eight years after we first met, and while fund-raisers and fancy parties were definitely not my thing, I decided in the end to go to appease Jane. Besides, a political gala was unlikely to be one of the Volturi's infamous sex parties in disguise.

I checked my apperance a final time before leaving my house hoping I would blend in with the crowd. The plunging halter flowed into a full, black, satin with crinoline underlay, tea length skirt. I spent too much on the damned dress and shoes, never mind the hair. But I told myself this was the only time I ever had to do this. Then I was on my way to what I knew would be the longest, most socially painful night of my life.

Leaving my car with the valet, I took a deep breath and started up the extensive red carpet. I moved as quickly as I could past the waiting photographers, and carefully navigated the dozen low stairs to the front entrance of the house. The large and imposing Roman columns framing the façade of the house paled in comparison to what I knew awaited me once I cleared the door.

The large, black door stood open and I immediately saw the crush of guests and waiters circulating the main hall. The most elaborate, curved staircase swept into the foyer with near-garish wrought iron details. It soared up against the wall, snaking its way from right to left as it approached the second floor; a second staircase wrapped around the front of the house to the third floor. Their "home" was lit dimly, and I could hear a band playing in what seemed to be the room to my left.

I tried to gracefully ease my way through the crowd in a search for Jane. If she saw me, then I would have fulfilled my commitment to her and could make my escape sooner rather than later. I spent several minutes looking for Jane when I saw her in the back of the large ballroom. As I weaved through the maze of the crowd toward her, I was painfully aware of many sets of eyes watching me, following me, and almost stalking me. It unnerved me.

After nearly tripping twice under such scrutiny, I was within earshot of Jane.

"Isabella! How wonderful of you to finally make it. Father will be so pleased." Jane smiled tightly as she spoke.

A waiter passed by, and Jane picked two champagne glasses off the tray. Handing one to me, she quickly took a third glass from him before he left.

"Bella, please. Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry, Jane, but I have no idea what to do. This is really intimidating," I confessed. Better she know now that I was ready to bolt than to be stunned when I actually did. Assuming anyone could ever stun Jane, that is.

"Don't worry. You won't feel the pain . . . much," she said, and I swear an evil glint hit her eyes.

I was silent. I couldn't think of a response.

Her eyes lit up and she forced a smile. "Relax, Bella. The entire experience will be over soon, and you will be no worse for the wear. Just stay until Father makes his speech, and then you may go."

"Alright," I said, hoping her father's speech would be soon.

"Now, in the meantime, why don't you explore the house? You've never been here before, and I am sure after all the stories, you must have some curiosity about the estate." Jane's eyes searched the room, her chin tilted up, and a smile that could only be described as a sneer appeared. "Oh good, my brother has finally decided to make his appearance. I guess he's done fucking the help."

My eyes grew wide at her words. I had not forgotten the tales of her twin brother and his conquests. I followed her gaze and saw Alec, adjusting his tie and cummerbund, standing in the doorway of the room.

"He certainly hasn't wasted any time banging his way through this ball. Bella, please do me a favor? If Alec comes anywhere near you, run." Her words carried a hint of humor, but for the most part, were direct.

"I will," I replied. There was a part of me that actually wished he would come near me, thus allowing me an excuse to leave immediately.

"Now, off you go. Enjoy your little excursion. Just stay clear of the blue door on the third floor. Father gets quite upset when people go nosing around his playroom without an invitation."

"Blue door. Okay, I won't."

Jane turned to face me, her movement fluid. "Go on, then. Father will speak in an hour. Assuming _he _is done screwing whatever bitch was dumb enough to buy his cock and bull."

I almost choked on my champagne at her comment.

Her disdain for her brother's and her father's actions warred with the moral ambiguity inherent in the Volturi family.

After a final nod from Jane, I left to explore her family's house. Slowly, I maneuvered through the dense crowd until I made my way to the back half of the bottom floor. It was unremarkable for such a large house except for a cold, sterile quality as though Jane's family wanted no personal details to be seen or known.

I made my way back to the grand staircase. As I pushed through the cluster of people gathered in the foyer, I felt as if I was being followed. I knew the idea was insane, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of a pair of eyes burning into my back. I became acutely aware of my immediate surroundings as a peculiar warmth spread through me. I noticed the smooth hardness of the ornate banister as I slowly ascended the stairs. The satin of my overskirt felt heavy and slippery as I held the ebony fabric in my hand. My nipples ruched underneath the sleek bodice. I heard the gentle rustle of my underskirt against my naked legs as I took each step. I felt myself flush, and my breathing sped with the sensations.

Two long hallways surrounding an open center that looked down onto the first floor flanked the larger second floor. A considerable amount of apparently priceless artwork littered the walls and equally valuable statues stood as sentinels. Interspersed among these treasures were pictures and portraits of the Volturi family hinting at their family history. One oil painting depicted an ancient castle. The small gold plaque attached to the frame read, _Volturi Castle, Volterra_. It was clear Jane's family was two things: centuries old and wealthy.

I continued to walk around the square hall while taking small sips from my glass, my footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor. I soaked in the decadence of the art and the classical music that drifted up the stairwell. I tried a few of the doorknobs, only to discover the rooms locked. It felt strange walking through someone else's house, but I did want to get a look at the mythical library I had heard about from Jane. I could easily hole up there until it was time for Mr. Volturi's speech. I moved to the third floor staircase to search upstairs for the library.

As soon I put my foot on the first step, I _knew_ someone was following me. I turned quickly, thinking I would be face to face with my silent stalker, but I found no one there. I searched the shadows and saw no sign there was anyone on the second floor at all.

So sure that I was being followed, I took the stairs a bit faster than wise, especially considering the thick crinoline underlay of my dress. I picked up the dress mid-thigh, clutching a handful of the satiny fabric and rushed up to the third floor. As my shoes made contact with the landing, I dropped my skirt and directly in front of me saw the blue door. I gulped, having no idea what was behind the door, but feeling certain that I _really_ didn't want to know.

A few door stoods ajar to my left and I walked quickly toward them. There, behind the first open door, was the library I had heard so much about in college. Jane said her father owned many first editions of books that most libraries would kill to own, but her father treated them with the utmost disrespect. She was right. Not encased in locked boxes, in protective cases, or even cheap plastic wraps, they were stacked in mismatched columns on the ledge of one bookcase. I ran my hand over the spine of a few books, not daring to pick even one up. I did not want to press my luck.

Exploring the room, I found soft, leather journals tied closed with thin, leather straps tucked into a low shelf, almost hidden from view. I hesitated once, but couldn't resist the urge to pick one up.

I untied the first one and paged through the book.

_July 27th, 1792_

_My dear brother, Marcus, seems to have forgotten the ways of our family and has fallen for a most undesirable girl. The family most unsettled. One can only hope she dies before the wedding. Given this family, that is not an unlikely outcome._

_~A~ _

_September 15th, 1792_

_Marcus' fiancée has met with a most unfortunate fate. Marcus is, as one would expect, crushed, but relief has surrounded me like a warm cloak._

_~A~_

I wrapped the thin tie back around the book and placed it back on the shelf, disturbed by the author's entries. I selected another, hoping for lighter fare.

_January 31st, 1917_

_Have finally arrived in Washington after extended stay in Chicago. Met a wonderful family with much possibility. Sadly, the family succumbed to Spanish Influenza several months ago. Not a member was saved, despite efforts of a wonderful doctor. Have asked extended Family to keep eye on said doctor – for the future._

_~A~_

Interesting. I turned to see the edge of a large, leather sofa just behind me. Finishing my champagne, I perched on the armrest and continued to read.

_August 3rd, 1918_

_Marcus continues to disappoint the family. I wonder at what stage in his existence he will come to understand that his love of beings less than us will never lead to anything good._

_~A~_

_December 10th, 1920_

_Have finally had enough of Marcus and his refusal to listen to logic. Sent him back to Volterra to relearn our ways and rules. As a term of his departure, his woman will be saved – for now. However, life is so uncertain. Who knows what will become of his Claudette?_

_~A~_

_March 8th, 1921_

_Claudette has passed. Her broken, exsanguinated body was found in San Francisco after her disappearance two months ago. A sad, but necessary death to be sure. _

_~A_

Poor Claudette. Poor Marcus. Wait - _Marcus_?

I shivered as I realized that not only did the entries mention the same brother, but they were written by the same hand, and were all signed the same way. The mysterious _"A"_ immediately made me think of Aro. Unsettled by this thought and possible discovery, the book slipped from my fingers, falling quickly to the floor. In a rush, I left the library in search of a bathroom to get cold water on my neck to calm down and snap me out of my dark thoughts. I was never drinking champagne again.

I walked blindly into the hallway, feeling slightly dizzy, and entered the first room I encountered.

Instead of a bathroom, I saw an office. With a woman bent over the desk, stripped of her evening gown, and wearing only a corset, garter belt, and heels. The man pushing into her from behind wore a full tuxedo. I stood frozen in shock at the scene before me.

"Fuck, your cunt is insane, Heidi," the man growled as he slammed harder into the woman's body, smacking her ass, and pulling her hair back harshly.

"Damn it, Alec, just shut the hell up and fuck me! I can't keep my husband waiting forever," she said annoyed as she matched his growling tone.

I struggled to find my breath and my ability to move. I stumbled into a small table near the door; a brass dish toppled over and clanked on the floor alerting them to my presence. Alec turned and locked eyes with me.

"Just watching, Bella, or can I interest you in playing with us?" he taunted as a sneer snaked across his lips.

"No! I was just – I'm sorry-" I gasped as I grabbed the door handle and quickly closed the door.

I walked back down the hall dazed, my mind replaying the, um, . . . encounter between Alec and Heidi, and without thinking, I opened the _one_ door I was supposed to stay clear of.

The sight before me assaulted my mind: thick chains hung from the walls, a swing in the corner, various whips and sexual toys attached to the wall. A large wooden table stood in the center of the room with four leather braces attached to the top and bottom. I did _not_ need to know this about Jane's father.

_Where hell am I? What the fuck kind of house is this? _I questioned. I felt out of my depth as I reeled from everything I had just seen and read. I didn't belong here.

Just then, I saw him. Aro Volturi walked around the corner within the room, wiping his hands on a towel. He smiled when he saw me in the doorway.

"Ah, Isabella," he said, his voice cold and mocking. "I am pleased you decided to wander to my little corner of the house. Welcome to my special room." He gestured to the wall of toys and the table with a sweep of his hand. The fluidity of his movement, so like Jane's, only enhanced my discomfort and . . . fear.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for a bathroom," I said quickly.

"I see. Well, there is one in this room. You could freshen up in here, I suppose," his eyes tracked me like a predator, and while I certainly had sufficient sexual experience, I knew I didn't want what _he _was going to offer.

"No, thank you. I truly am sorry, Mr. Volturi," I said as I took a step closer to the door.

"Hmm," he said as he calculated his next move. "Are you sure there is no way I can convince you, Isabella?" He bared his teeth in some semblance of a smile that seemed . . . off. "I am sure that I can show your body things it has never dreamed of before."

I was scared of him, and it wasn't from his playroom. It was something – otherworldly. He turned his head to the side slightly, his eyes assessing my body, as he licked his lower lip – his upper lip quivered.

"I'm sorry," I said as I closed the door and moved quickly to the next door. I needed a private moment to collect myself before returning to the party downstairs.

Throwing it open, I did not find the bathroom, but at least it was dark and quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Mmm," a soft voice echoed from the back of the room.

My eyes opened in a flash.

"God, yeah, baby. Suck me hard. I'm going to fucking come down your throat, bitch," a husky voice replied.

_Oh, fuck me, not again!_

"Mmm," she repeated.

"Suck me _harder_, cunt," the male voice rasped.

I couldn't see anything, so my other senses went into overdrive. I could hear the couple, and the smell in the room offered the final assault to my system. While it was unnerving to see what I had in previous rooms, strangely, I found myself becoming turned on. What the hell was in that champagne?

"Fuck, yes!" the man loudly muttered before he started grunting.

I wanted to move, to leave the room and leave this couple to what privacy they sought, but I couldn't. I listened to the sensual mixture of sounds -- liquid friction, sighs, and grunts. My arousal escalated rapidly - the smell of the man was overpowering and called to me with each powerful thump of my heart. I could almost feel the sensation of his body against my bare back, the warmth of his hands on my hips.

"I'm amazed you've stayed this long," a voice spoke from behind me. It should have shocked me, this stranger standing close and whispering seductively in my ear. Yet, I quickly understood that _he_ was the source of the smell that intoxicated me; _he_ was the heat that I wanted to press against and consume me. He was real and wouldn't resist either his closeness or his touch.

"You are?" I whispered into the dark, longing to hear more of that honeyed voice.

"I've been watching you all night. You have only stayed in the library longer than this room. See, or rather hear, something you like?" he asked as his breath fanned over my exposed shoulder.

Curls of heady desire shot across my back and without realizing it, my body reacted. I eased my ass into the man behind me and felt the stiff ridge of his erection through the multitude of layers separating us.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" I turned my head to the right, already wanting to taste his kiss. I felt him a breath away, but he resisted our kiss.

"I wouldn't have followed you if your body hadn't called to me the way it did," he said as his fingers pressed firmly into the soft pockets of my hips.

"It called to you?" I questioned. Did he feel it, too? My head felt light at the implications of his words, and I closed my eyes to try to regain my senses. Yet, still they swirled with his touch, his smell, his feel, his words, his breath, his mind, his cock, his very fucking soul as they all reached out to me.

"Like none before," he whispered, and his words sank into my bones.

I understood the feeling and I hadn't even _seen his face!_ What was happening to me? There was _so much_; it couldn't be real, things like this just didn't exist.

"Get on your knees," the man in the dark commanded. His voice ricocheted hollowly off the desire that encompassed this alluring stranger and me.

The words woke something within me. Something I had never experienced before.

I _wanted_ this nameless, faceless man behind me to take me. To fuck me right where I stood. I hadn't wanted any part of Aro's playroom, or Alec and Heidi's tryst, but _this man - _this stranger, who was somehow _not_ a stranger - I wanted _him_. In every possible way.

I heard the couple shift, the starch of her dress rustled in the darkness.

"I think she obeyed his command, don't you?" the velvet voice asked me. His breath felt like fire licking the side of my neck.

I yearned for him to touch me more, deeper, but instead his fingers gripped my hips rhythmically and searing heat centered low in my belly.

"Suck harder, bitch. I'm not coming until I feel the back of your throat," the man growled then hissed at the woman.

A moment of panic hit me. I shivered at the harsh voice that dripped with venom as he took his pleasure. My amorous suitor pulled me tighter to him in response -- enveloping me once again.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured as he pressed his body against mine; his hands left my hips and wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him completely. "Does your body desire me the way mine begs me for yours?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. I trembled and ached with desire for him. I melted into him. I wanted _him._ Not the paltry scenario I heard across the room.

His hand covered my heart as he brushed his jaw over my shoulder. "Will you let me have you?"

He felt that he needed to ask? I was already his. Utterly and completely. He placed a small kiss on the curve of my neck, his lips lingering directly over my pulse.

The smell of this man, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his body -- so hot he burned like ice, the pulse of my blood, the fire in my veins for him, collided with the vacuous sounds on the far side of the room as the faceless man came, snarling and hissing. Something primal awoke within me as I imagined the sounds that _we_ could make in passionate ecstasy – I answered him with absolute clarity. "Yes. Take me. I'm yours."

"Come with me," he said in a hushed tone.

He collected my hand and led me through the darkness of the room. I had no idea where in the room we were, but I heard a zipper going up and the other man's footsteps as they fell across the floor.

"Irina, my _pet_, you were wonderful. I shall make sure my brother rewards you properly," the man in the darkness said.

"Thank you, Marcus. I live to serve you, but I would die for you all the same," the woman entreated.

They walked through the room, not a single light was on, seemingly unaware of our intrusion. The man at my side gripped my forearm as they passed. As they left the room, the faint trace of light as the door opened offered only a muted view of the room I was in.

He walked across the room and closed the door. I caught a flash of him in the light. The sight of him stole my breath and caused my pulse to race even more. Tall and lean, his tuxedo framed his physique. A thick mess of hair, skillfully disheveled, spoke of pure sex. His jaw flexed as he looked at me, the hunger evident in his gaze. Then the light was gone, plunging us into darkness again. Too far. He was too far away. I needed him closer.

He locked the door, and returned to me in the dark. His hand found mine and challenged the chill from the wall behind me. I heard a faint and distant hum emanating from the blackness. Within seconds, the curtains slowly opened, revealing the soft moon glow that illuminated the night.

"I needed to see you in the moonlight," he said as he placed a small remote on the table just feet away. "That's a lovely dress," he said approvingly, "it's a pity it won't be on long."

His arms snaked around my waist, one hand splayed above my ass, the other finding purchase on the exposed flesh of my back. My hands rested against his chest.

His lips brushed mine once, and in that instant, I was gone. His kiss was soft, almost cautious, as he grazed my mouth with his. I responded to his kiss, trying to deepen it -- to get closer to him, to consume him, to have_ him_ consume _me_, when he pulled back. I felt his hands smooth across my shoulders just before he spun me around and pushed me against the wall.

His nose brushed over my shoulder, and trailed down my back. He feathered kisses across my shoulders blades as his hands worked my dress up toward my hips, the fabric rustling and bunching with each tantalizingly slow shift of his hands.

"I hope you didn't plan to hear that speech tonight. I don't intend on letting you go," he breathed against my skin.

His hands shifted to my legs as he lightly stroked the outsides of my bare thighs. My head rolled back and just as quickly, he was there kissing and gently sucking my neck. His hands slid higher, teasing my hips and the edge of my panties, before moving forward, his fingers sliding wide and caressing my legs, his thumbs pressing into the sensitive, dewy flesh at my apex. I sighed at the feeling then gasped as his hands continued to their journey downward. His fingers massaged my inner thighs as his thumbs pressed against my bone, just above my clit. I sank back into him as his kisses on my neck intensified. I felt the gentle pull of his mouth as he sucked my skin. His hips tilted against my ass in small movements with each draw from his mouth. I thrilled and worried about him marking me so visibly.

"Let go of your inhibitions," he said between deep kisses.

I released my pent up breath and focused on the feelings this man elicited within me. No one else had ever made me feel this way. I felt each touch sink into my soul; I should have been frightened of him and his affect on me, but I wasn't. I only wanted more.

My dress fell back against my calves, and I felt the loss of his hands on my skin. I must have vocalized my disappointment because he stopped kissing me. The dulcet tone of his voice sent a hard and fast rush of liquid heat to my core.

"Don't worry; I've only just started with you." The feel of his breath as it fanned over my naked, heated back shivered pleasure down my spine.

I would welcome anything he offered. But why him? Why was I so willing to subject myself to this man? Why did he call to me? How was it that I called to him? As his hands skimmed up my back and worked the buttons on the neck of my dress, I knew I wanted this man. I _needed_ him. I_ craved_ this man.

"You are simply the most beguiling woman I have ever met," he said, his hands drifting under the buttons into the nape of my neck. The fingers of his right hand wound into the cascading curls of my hair, slowly massaging my scalp, and he gently pulled my head back to his, kissing me with aching desire. My hands clasped against the solid form of his hips and ass, seeking to bring him closer still.

His left hand slid down the curve of my side to my waist. He leisurely eased the zipper of my dress down, inch by slow inch. Every unlatching of the teeth sent waves of desire through me with the thought that I was that much more exposed, and that much closer to him. The brocade, crimson halter fell forward as my body trembled with desire. I could be naked in an instant if my nameless lover wasn't hell-bent on torturing me so slowly and sweetly.

My chest now bare, I wanted his hands all over me, caressing and teasing me into a frenzy. I was very nearly there already. I arched outward, pressing my head further back, my breasts jutted forward, and my nipples brushed the cool wall. They tightened painfully without his touch to soothe them.

His lips broke away to kiss the plane of my shoulder, my head lolled to the opposite side to allow him more access. His skillful hands moved from my waist and hair to my stomach where the tips of his fingers barely brushed my skin like strokes from a painter's brush. The light scratching of his nails brought forth moans of pleasure that became louder with each pass.

"Oh - . . . Oh, my - . . . _touch me please_," I gasped at him.

He _growled_ at my request. "Yes, my beloved,_ my Bella_," he rasped with his lips touching the shell of my ear. His tongue flicked my lobe.

He called me his beloved, his . . . Bella? My mind could not even question how he knew my name as my knees started to give way. I would have fallen if I was not arched so far back into him. _My_ beloved. One of his hands splayed across my waist and the other crept higher to my breasts. His palm came to rest over my heart, covering the valley of my chest, and barely pressing into the inner curves of my breasts.

I heard his growl again, followed by a groan full of more longing that I thought humanly possible.

It mirrored my own hunger. I wanted him to fuck me, right here, right now. I wanted him to take me completely. To possess me entirely. I needed to be closer to him. I pushed my chest against his hand, and as if reading my mind, he brought both hands up to cup my breasts.

He nuzzled kisses onto my left shoulder as my flesh filled his hands. My left hand sank into his mass of silky hair, as I turned my head to capture his mouth, craving the feel of him on my lips. Again, he anticipated my wants as his lips connected to mine. I licked his plump bottom lip and sucked as much of it as I could into my mouth. I sighed with pleasure at the hard feel of him between my lips.

Another growl rumbled from his chest, but this one had a clear note of warning to it. Instinctively, I released his lower lip, not sure what else to do. But still he kissed me. He massaged my breasts, and I felt his hips rocking into me again. YES! I met his hips in response.

His right hand slipped down my body into my dress until he was touching me over my panties. One thin barrier separated my flesh from his, but then his long fingers pushed past the satiny fabric and into my slick folds.

His touch was electric, and it set me on fire. I gasped loudly against his mouth with the joy of his hand on me, rubbing my most sensitive skin. I pushed against his hands that cradled my flesh so delicately, but with such possessive lust, that my body wept with longing. He kissed across my cheek to my ear.

"You are so wet," he said as he circled his fingers over my clitoris before delving lower and deeper. He thrust two fingers inside me, and I cried out, almost climaxing from his fingers only.

His chest rumbled with a purr this time as he languidly withdrew and sank his fingers into me.

"My Bella, your body _does_ want me." I could hear the smile in his voice at his words.

My body, my mind, my soul wanted him. All of him.

"Yes," I panted against the pleasure his hand gave me. I angled my hips to get him to go deeper, but still he held back.

His lips brushed my ear again, and he whispered as if imparting a naughty secret, "I want to taste you, my Bella."

"Yes! God, yes! Please!" I pleaded through clenched teeth. He had me perched on the edge of pure, fucking bliss.

He moved his mouth to my neck again, where he kissed me hard. His lips parted and he hesitated, puffing his cool breath onto my fevered skin.

Suddenly, he withdrew his hand from inside me and wrapped his right arm around my body so that his drenched fingers hovered in front of his mouth. He inhaled deeply, and I shuddered in ecstasy as he smiled. His left hand swiftly moved from caressing my breasts to tracing around my folds, spreading my abundant wetness before rubbing along my engorged flesh.

My lover's tongue flicked out over the tip of his coated fingers, taking in the smallest taste of me. He brought his fingers closer, and as he slipped them into his mouth completely, more fingers easily slid inside me, and the heel of his palm pressed down on my clit. We moaned in unison, but my breath panted while his remained almost still.

His moans filled my senses as he sucked his fingers. I pushed against his cock which pressed firmly against my ass. I watched as his eyes smoldered with the embers of his desire. He slowly withdrew his fingers from his mouth.

"Kiss me, taste your flavor on my tongue," he commanded gently as his lips hovered near mine.

He closed the small space between us, and pressed his mouth against mine, his tongue gliding over and around mine. The taste was unlike anything I'd known - and it consumed me. I greedily searched his tongue for more of this intoxicating mixture. He gently pulled away just as I was nearing a frenzy.

He brought his fingers to my mouth and lightly rubbed them against my parted lips. I didn't hesitate to draw them, filling the void his slick tongue left. Swirling my tongue around his two fingers, I sucked as if it was his cock, giving him a clear idea of what I was all too willing to do to him.

His growl deepened and his fingers began to push into me faster. A moan of pure lust roughly escaped my chest, vibrating against his fingers.

"Let go, my beloved. I plan on bringing you pleasure forever if you wish for it," he uttered in a husky whisper.

I sucked his fingers harder and he met my action with deeper thrusts. His fingers worked me like a concert pianist; stroking me and moving in ways I didn't know were possible. The heel of his palm was pressing more firmly against my clit. I felt the heat in my pussy grow; the tightening of my gut told me I was close.

"My beloved, come for me," he whispered as his mouth paused over my neck. His mouth opened and I felt his teeth lightly and ever so carefully, smooth over the curve of my shoulder.

The amazing combination of his hand stroking me, my mouth sucking on his fingers, and the erotic feeling of his teeth barely pinching my skin shattered me.

My walls clenched around his fingers, my mouth released his fingers, my head tilted back, and a cry of absolute release filled the room.

"Siete la mia anima," he murmured against my flesh. I had no idea what the hell he said, but it didn't matter. I only knew I wanted him - again.

"Fuck me," I begged as I tried to look into his eyes.

He had closed them, and an almost pained look appeared on his face.

"Please?" I breathed, afraid I had gone too far.

The expression eased, his eyes opened, and fuck me - but I swear I saw something different. Absolute devotion filled his glowing eyes.

"Mine," he said as his fingers left my pussy and both hands yanked my dress down, past my hips, pooling on the floor.

I stood with my back to him, and felt the chill of the room as he stepped back. Knowing he was still behind me calmed my mind while my heart raced. His hands skimmed over my neck, down my back, and to my waist. His fingers, that had demanded my climax, skimmed over my panties before moving over the curve of my ass.

I heard him shift behind me and I placed my palms on the wall for support. He lightly massaged my ass before his thumbs hooked under the hem of my panties, my cheeks peeking out at him. His luxurious touch ignited a fresh wave of hot, wet lust as hands cupped and kneaded my eager flesh.

His thumbs gripped the fabric, and my panties start their slow descent. I felt his cool breath against the back of my thighs, and I almost died when the smoothness of his jaw rubbed up the back of my legs as my panties fell down over the swell of my ass.

My panties were sliding down my legs, his cheek was brushing higher, and once I was completely exposed to him, and he kissed the delicate curve of my ass. He kissed up over the arch, placing ice-hot kisses at the cleft. Kissing the small of my back, his hands ghosted over my legs, and delighted my body as the climbed higher.

It felt as if he was searching for the one part of my back that didn't hold his scent. He kissed and touched my back up to my shoulders, rubbing his face against my stripped body. Raining his kissed back down, he stopped when he was back on his knees. Taking my flesh into his mouth, he sucked on my tender and awakened cheeks.

As quickly as he started, he grabbed my hips and spun me around. I worried for only a fraction of a second that I might fall when I felt his solid grip on my hips, steadying me on my high heeled feet. I didn't a chance to even comprehend how he could spin and catch me before he was standing, full height, before me in a flash.

He kissed me urgently, his tongue pushing into my mouth, pressing his full weighted against me.

The friction of his tuxedo against my bare skin was becoming too much to handle. Sliding a hand between our bodies, I reached for the zipper of his trousers, desperately searching for what I knew would drive me beyond all reason.

"Please," he quietly commanded as he broke our kiss.

Fluttering my eyes open, I looked into his eyes. I swear he looked as if he wanted to devour me.

His hands quickly pushed me back against the wall as he hung his head.

"A moment," he continued as he closed his eyes.

My heart hammered within my chest. I would give him anything he asked. My hands, not sure of what else to do, snaked up my chest, one hand caressing my neck, the other getting lost in my hair.

Bringing his head back up and opened his eyes; the devouring look suddenly reigniting in his eyes.

He pulled me to him, his arms around my ass, and picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, losing a shoe in the process. It clattered against the hardwood floor as my beloved, my lover, walked us to what I prayed was the bed.

He kissed me deeply as he walked. It felt as if I was floating in his arms, he walked so gracefully and lightly; I never heard his shoes clicking against the floor.

"Lay back," he said.

Trusting him as I had since he first spoke to me, I started to lie back in his arms, my legs clamping around his waist. His hands and forearms eased up my back, holding me firmly just beneath my shoulder blades.

I could feel his legs bending, and in a matter of seconds, I felt the soft bedding against my skin.

The soft moonlight that had been illuminating the room suddenly was brighter. Looking to the foot of the bed, I saw this man - the man who had claimed my soul and was claiming my body -looking down at me, wanting to consume me. I was not going to stop him. Deep within, I knew I belonged with him, for eternity.

"Siete bella," he said with reverence.

"Come to me," I whispered. "Come claim me, my beloved."

"I could deny you nothing," he said, his words a mixture of lust and devotion.

He smiled at me, his lips curling into the most beautiful lop-sided smile I had ever seen. His jacket slipped off his lean shoulders, down his arms, before landing silently on the floor. Untying his tie, he slid it from his neck and placed it on the bed next to my knees. I sat up in the bed, my fingers begging to aid in his undressing.

He raised his hand and gently held mine. "Bella, my love, if I am to stay in control around you, I need you to lay still. Don't move."

I nodded in understanding and lowered my hand back to the bed.

Pulling his shirt free from the waist of his pants, he quickly unfastened the buttons. Almost too quickly, but I was sure it was the lust making things move faster than they should. He locked eyes with me as he removed his shoes and socks. Working the closure of his trousers free, he slid his pants to the ground, right along with his boxers.

I was grateful I was already on the bed when I saw him standing naked in front of me. He simply stole my breath away. He stood stock-still and his eyes never left mine. My eyes searched over his body until I saw his powerful cock, erect and begging to be touched. But he had asked me to be still. If he was trying to control _his_ body, I could at least tease mine until his velvet touch returned to my body.

I laid back and placed my hand on my stomach. The small growl that slipped over his lips urged me further. I cupped my breast and gently kneaded my tit. The feeling of my pebbled nipple rubbing against my palm caused me to moan and close my eyes. I slipped my hand between my legs and gently fondled my folds, soaking my fingers in my honeyed lust. Bringing my index finger to my clit, I started a series of small swirls when I felt his hand grip mine and force it to the bed.

"Enough," he demanded, his voice finally sounding truly breathless.

"Then fuck me. Fuck me hard and within an inch of my very life," I begged.

His lips quivered, he swallowed hard, he climbed onto the bed, and mounted me.

He locked eyes with me as his fingers slid between my folds and spread my lips for him. His finger hooked slightly, toying with my cunt. He moved his hand to his cock, stroking my wetness over it. The site of his pumping his dick shot a wave of lust to my clit and I almost came a second time.

Pressing his head against me, I steeled myself for what I _knew _would be my undoing. He slipped slowly into me, his pace slow and measured. He stared down at me as he slowly, almost methodically, moved within me. Something about finally having him within me shifted what I felt for him. I still wanted him more than the air I breathed, but I _needed_ him like nothing else in the world.

He was still not filling me; he was holding back. I raised my hips to try to take him deeper, but he stilled.

"Fill me. Penetrate me to my very core, I beg you!" I pleaded with him.

His brows tightened briefly; he was almost at war with himself over the request.

I channel every ounce of my emotions into my words. "My beloved, my -" I looked at him, desperately needing to know his name.

"Edward," he whispered, his voice tinged with emotion.

"_My Edward,_" I said, the words eased off my tongue as if they were always spoken.

"Yours." He slid in until I fully sheathed him.

His movements were still guarded, cautious, and unsure. Almost as if he wasn't sure how far he could actually go. I knew he would never hurt me; it was one thing I knew from the moment I sensed him in the room.

"Edward, let go. Consume me, please!"

His face broke, he lowered his head to my neck, and he began to nuzzle against my pulse as he sped up. The cautious air about him lifted as he began to slam into me, hitting me so deeply, I cried out. I clung to him, my arms and legs firmly wrapped around his body, holding him tightly against me. I pressed my head into the crook of his neck, and nipped at his solid flesh.

"Fuck!" he growled.

I nipped again. Something told me not to try to actually bite him, that the nipping would be all either of us could manage.

He growled again, and I felt my body shake at the sound.

He lifted his upper body from mine, and rested back on his knees, his cock still plunging deep in my cunt as he took my hips in his hands and lifted me off the bed. I realized then that I wasn't slamming against his pelvic bone. I arched my hips, trying to force the pounding I was missing on my clit to happen.

He quickly shifted his arm to wrap around my waist; his now free hand blocked my attempt.

"Allow me," he rasped.

As he continued to push, almost pound, into me, his fingers pinched my clit.

I whimpered at the sensations.

"You are mine, Bella, my love, mine," he chanted as he fucked me just on the pleasure side of pain.

His words spoke of trying to fulfill my request of his letting go and his wanting to hold back.

I moaned, gasped, and whimpered at the feeling of his cock and fingers working me quickly over the edge.

His hand swiftly moved from my clit to my ass, where he squeezed and I cried out, almost in pain, but the pleasure was greater.

His fingers went to my tit where he lightly pinched and pulled my turgid peak.

I cried out as wave upon wave built. I wanted to claim my release, but not without him slipping into oblivion with me.

"Edward, come with me. Let go and fucking come!" I demanded.

He looked at me, his eyes wide, and his face seeking to say something I wish he could convey with words.

"You must tell me if I hurt you," he said, his words costing him more than I could have ever been aware of.

"I will, but you won't hurt me. I trust you."

I looked deeply into his eyes and saw the confirmation lying within them. He picked up his pace, removing his hand in the process, and fucked me harder than I expected.

"Oh, fuck! Edward! Yes, YES," I hissed and my orgasm slammed into me, shaking me to my very core. My hips bucked and my head thrashed as the shock waves of hedonistic ecstasy coursed throughout my body. My delicate fingers scrapped against his granite back, eliciting a feral moan from us both.

"My Bella," Edward chanted my name, moaning and grunting, as he fell over the edge. He threw his head back, the tendons on his neck flexed, and as his cock twitched and pulsed his release deep within me.

My heart pounded, my blood raced through my veins, and my sated body went limp. As my heart continued to hammer, Edward growled and looked at me as if he was in a pleasurable pain.

Edward laid me back on the bed as he reluctantly removed himself from me. He left the bed for only a second, returning with his tuxedo jacket which he lay across my naked and spent body.

He lay down next to me, slipping his hand under the jacket and made small, delicate circles against my stomach and chest.

I could hear a clock tick loudly for the first time in the room. I wondered just how much time we had spent in the cocoon we had created.

"Bella?" he asked quietly as his fingers lazily stroked my sternum, lingering just over my heart.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I need to get you out of here," his said. Everything about this man filled my senses, my body, my mind . . . my soul. I should have been scared of just how deeply this connection between us was - how fast it hit and made sense. But I wasn't. Instead, I felt safer with him than I could ever remember feeling in my life.

"Right now?" I questioned. I didn't have any great desire to stay, but there was a sense of pleading - almost impending urgency behind his words - that took me a second to understand.

"It's . . . dangerous for you to be here, Bella. The Volturi – they are . . . collectors. They won't stop you agree to become one of them."

"One of them?"

"I heard them – the vile plans they had for you. I knew I needed to find you before you ended up –"

"What? Before I ended up what?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"Bella, I promise to answer every question you have, but not here. Not now."

"Ifyou want me to go off with you; you have to give me one answer. Have you ever seen me before tonight?"

He closed his eyes, fighting with himself. "No, I saw you when you walked through the front door. I was drawn to you that very instant. Then you slipped past me, and I could not see you anymore. I listened, trying to hear you, but there were too many voices. I focused on Jane, and I found you then."

"You know Jane?" I asked.

"Yes. Our families are old _friends_," he said with a look of disgust, though I didn't quite buy the friends part.

"Is that how you knew my name?"

His eyes quickly darted from my eyes to my lips, and then to the wall near the bed before they returned to mine. He nodded then said, "I have an intense desire to protect you. As it turns out, you needed protection."

"I needed protection?" I questioned.

"Yes." His faced was taut with worry and bordered on anger.

I reached out to touch him. Feeling him under my fingertips would calm me enough to ask what he meant. My hand settled on his chest and I was struck by how cold he was.

"You're freezing," I said looking at him in concern.

He was off the bed in a flash, his entire body facing the door. He turned his head slightly as though he could hear a conversation I couldn't. He turned his head quickly to me and said, "We need to leave._ Now_. It's not safe to be around the Volturi. They are a licentious family, at best."

"And at worst?" I asked as I felt a chill settle on my shoulders.

He extended his hand and gently pulled me to him and off the bed. "You need to get dressed quickly."

Stepping into my gown, I slide the zipper up and felt Edward's hands at the back of my neck, fastening the small buttons. He quickly kissed my neck, just above the top of the closure, and I shivered. How could this man mean so much so quickly? It almost defied all laws, yet I felt the truth of his words as though they were the sole tether I had to this world.

I slipped my shoes on and felt Edwards hand on my back. Looking over to him, I noticed he was dressed, tie and shoes tied. He was nothing if not fast. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room.

We walked slowly through the doorway, Edward stopping to make sure the hall was clear. We cleared to stairs on the second floor and walked slowly to the next staircase; the sounds of music dying down and the clear sound of someone tapping the microphone filled the air. The guest's conversation lowered before silencing completely.

Edward stopped suddenly, putting his hand up visually telling me to stop. His face focused and determined. "Jane is looking for you," he whispered in a volume barely audible.

There was something to the way he said it that alerted me that her seeking me was far from social.

We quietly descended the stairs; Edward still held me around my waist and reached to hold my right hand in his. It would have seemed intimate, but there was a firmness to his touch said it was something greater. It was protection.

The landing was in sight when Edward tensed as he looked over his shoulder toward the hall leading to the back of the house. "Stay close to me, Bella."

"Okay," I squeaked.

"Edward. Leaving so soon?" Alec practically hissed as he appeared from the shadows of the foyer; the look in his eyes was frightening as though he was sizing me up. "And with such a delightful little morsel on your arm, no less."

"We were just leaving, Alec," Edward said with authority.

Alec clicked his tongue. "What a pity. My father will be less than thrilled you've decided to take such a prize from the house."

"She was _never_ your family's prize." His voice positively growled.

Alec's eyes ran over Edward, and it seemed he was searching for a weakness - a point of attack.

"We shall see what Father thinks of this."

"Your _father_ doesn't control me," Edward spat.

"Is that so?" Alec threatened.

Edwards hold on me tightened, almost painfully so. He pressed the palm of his hand against the back of my hip. With confidence, he ushered us past Alec and the two goons I hadn't noticed before.

We slipped quickly out the front door, and descended the stairs –almost flying down them. The valet seemed to sense Edward's urgency and wasted no time in retrieving my car. Just as Edward was opening the passenger side door from me, I saw his posture change. He was ramrod straight, and his hands were formed into claws.

"Get in the car, Bella," he commanded and I listened.

I quickly sat in the seat and Edward practically slammed the door shut. With speed I had never seen before, he raced around the back of the car and swiftly got in.

Edward looked over at me, the car's interior light slowly dimming, and I noticed his eyes for the first time. They were gold - not brown with golden embers, but pure gold. The cold, the speed, the eyes, and the power he held in his just his fingertips – it all spoke of something that couldn't exist, something that _shouldn't_ exist.

He turned the ignition, put the car into gear, and drove off so quickly, the gravel of the driveway spun, crunched, and spit out behind the tires. The tone of our departure was as if the devil himself was after us.

I turned in my seat to see if I could make out what prompted such a fast departure, and I saw them. Standing as if reigning over their lair, were Jane, Alec, and Aro along with the muscle from the hallway.

I felt fear rising in my throat, panic descended over my heart and mind. Edward must have sensed it as he reached over and took my hand in his.

The wind howled against the car as we sped toward the highway. I knew whatever it was we had just escaped had been close, but it would be hours later, and a conversation that tested everything I believed in for me to understand the full weight of my rescue.

Edward vowed to protect me or die trying. I knew he would, even if my death would be a part of the plan.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this one-shot. Love to hear your thoughts, so drop me a review or email! _

_Cheers!_


End file.
